Arthur Curry (DC Animated Film Universe)
Arthur Curry is the first born son of Queen Atlanna and heir to the kingdom of Atlantis. Biography ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Born in Mercy Reef, Maine, Arthur's father told him his mother had left them when he was just a baby. Thomas was Arthur's only family and they had many happy times. When Thomas died, Arthur was devastated and sought solace at the local bar. Eventually, he became so drunk he began to talk about his problems to a lobster destined to become another patron's dinner. Fighting to protect the decapod, Arthur ended up defeating a dozen men with his enhanced strength and durability. The next morning, Arthur's resulting hangover was not helped by the incessant knocking on his front door by a man who identified himself as Dr. Shin. Arthur tried to turn the man away, until Dr. Shin told him that his father had come to him years ago, and that he had the answers Arthur had spent his life looking for. Arthur decided to open the door... only for Dr. Shin to fall down dead at his feet with a blade made of coral sticking out of his back, and a small army of armored warriors rising out of the ocean. Despite giving the fight his best, even resorting to throwing the lighthouse beacon at the invaders, Arthur was overwhelmed by the soldiers and would have no doubt died as his home collapsed around him, had he not been saved by a mysterious red-haired woman with the power to control water. When Arthur woke up, he was under the ocean, and his savior, who identified herself as Mera, explained that he was now in Atlantis, and that his mother, the queen, had sent her to bring him. Arthur refused at first, still convinced that his mother had abandoned him and his father when he was a baby. Mera explained that his mother had had no other option than to leave the family she had been part of, and now she needed him to help end a brewing war between Atlantis and the surface world. Overwhelmed by the revelations, Arthur headed to the surface, only for Mera and himself to be attacked by Trenchers, vicious scavengers that normally lived in the sunless abyss of the ocean. The pair were saved by the timely intervention of the Justice League, who had been following the case of the Atlanteans for some time. Returning to Atlantis' capital city of Poseidonis with the League in tow, Arthur was shocked to discover the city empty, his mother dead, and his treacherous half-brother, Orm, mobilizing the Atlantean army for war! Though the heroes tried to fight, Orm's mastery of the mystic Trident of Poseidon overwhelmed them, allowing him to seal the group into mystic cocoons he had dumped into the Abyss, an offering to the Trenchers' monstrous queen. Regaining conciousness just as the Queen was moving in for the kill, Arthur was able to call on his connection to the Trident's mystic power to weaken the cocoons and break free, releasing Superman to aid in the fight. As the pair struggled to both free their comrades and defeat the sea monster, Arthur tapped into an undiscovered power and telepathically summoned a massive right whale that tackled the Queen into the cliffs of the undersea canyon, burying her in the resulting collapse. With the Justice League free, the heroes made for the surface just as Orm lead his army in an assault on Metropolis. The heroes fought bravely, making their way through the soldiers, but even their unified might proved no match for Orm's mastery of the Trident's magic. Finally, Cyborg managed to play back his memory of Orm's confession of the murder of his mother as a life-sized hologram, causing the soldiers to stop in their tracks. Orm's concentration rattled as he tried to justify his actions to his soldiers, and Arthur managed to capitalize on it and deliver a devastating punch that sent his half-brother tumbling to the ground. Picking up the Trident, Arthur declared himself the Atlanteans' king and the pointless war at an end. A few days later, Arthur was properly crowned king of Atlantis in a ceremony before the hidden continent's population and the Justice League. Excepting the team's offer of membership, the newly dubbed "Aquaman" was alerted to an incursion of Trenchers at the edge of Atlantis and swam off to meet the horde with Mera, telepathically summoning an army of marine predators to face the scourge. Character Traits ''To be added Powers and Abillities *Atlantean Physiology: Arthur's Atlantean DNA has altered his body to survive the extremes found in the depths of the ocean. *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) *Superhuman Strength *Invulnerability *Accelerated Healing *Aquatic Respiration *Marine Telepathy: Arthur can telepathically communicate with most forms of marine life. Equipment *Trident of Poseidon Relationships *Queen Atlanna - Mother; Deceased. *Orm/Ocean Master - Half-Brother; Enemy. *Black Manta - Enemy. *Mera - Love Interest. *Superman - Teammate. *Batman - Teammate. *Wonder Woman - Teammate. *Green Lantern - Teammate. *The Flash - Teammate. *Cyborg - Teammate. *Shazam - Teammate. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (1 film) **''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' (First appearance) - Matt Lanter Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' Arthur Curry -_Throne_of_Atlantis.png JLToA Arthur Curry.png JLToA Aquaman.jpg Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 7.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 8.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 9.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 10.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 16.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 17.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 2 Queen Atlanna n Arthur Curry.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 19.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 5 Arthur Curry.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 6 Arthur Curry.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 8 Arthur Curry.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 9 Arthur Curry.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 10 Arthur Curry n Mera.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 20 Arthur Curry.png Mera and Aquaman JLTOA.png Mera defends Aquaman JLTOA.png Mera saves Arthur JLTOA.png Tumblr njbi7nYKyK1rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr njbhslRwWb1rl14rno10 1280.png Tumblr njbhslRwWb1rl14rno9 1280.png Tumblr njbhslRwWb1rl14rno8 1280.png Tumblr njbhslRwWb1rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr njbhslRwWb1rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr njbhslRwWb1rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr njbhslRwWb1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr njbhslRwWb1rl14rno3 1280.png Tumblr njbhslRwWb1rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr njbhslRwWb1rl14rno1 1280.png Tumblr ni56dgqyL61rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr ni56dgqyL61rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr ni56dgqyL61rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr ni56dgqyL61rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr ni56dgqyL61rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr ni56dgqyL61rl14rno1 1280.png Aquaman JLTOA 02.png Aquaman JLTOA 03.png Aquaman JLTOA 04.png Aquaman JLTOA 05.png Aquaman JLTOA.png Aquaman and The Flash JLTOA.png Brother vs Brother JLTOA.png Join me and we will bridge those worlds in peace.png Justice League TOA 01.png Justice League JLTOA 01.png download.png Tumblr ni56dgqyL61rl14rno3 1280.png Aquaman & Flash JLTOA.png Aquaman & Mera & Cyborg & Green Lantern JLTOA.png Aquaman & Mera & Cyborg & Superman JLTOA.png Aquaman & Mera prepare to fight JLTOA.png She'll love you JLTOA.png Stand down while you can JLTOA.png What are you doing JLTOA.png Mera tends to Aquaman JLTOA.png Mera defends Aquaman JLTOA 02.png Mera defends Aquaman JLTOA 01.png Mera catches Arthur JLTOA.png Mera & Aquaman prepare to fight JLTOA.png Mera & Aquaman JLTOA.png Aquaman hits Ocean Master JLTOA.png Aquaman JLTOA 06.png Aquaman JLTOA 07.png Aquaman JLTOA 08.png Aquaman JLTOA 09.png Aquaman takes on Ocean Master JLTOA.png Category:DC Animated Film Universe Characters Category:Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Characters Category:Aquaman Characters Category:Atlantean